Nurse Pinky
by Spyrorocks389
Summary: After returning to ACME Labs in the rain, Brain ends up sick with a nasty cold. Luckily, he has his best friend Pinky ready to take care of him! But will Brain get the rest he needs, or will he try out a new plan for world domination? One-shot.


**Hey, y'all! It's ya writer, Spyrorocks, and I've decided to take a crack at the** ** _Pinky and the Brain_** **fandom!**

 **Okay, so the first one I was planning was the same concept (Brain getting sick) but it was when he got injected with a non-lethal virus by scientists. At the end, Pinky got sick as well. I still might write something like that, but that's not the point. I'm hoping this really resembles something that could be on the show.**

 **Anyway, this is a sickfic (come to expect these, 'cause I love 'em!) featuring our favorite mice (Besides Mickey and Minnie, of course).**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Pinky and the Brain. The great Stephen Spielberg does. Also, thumbs up on the reboot!**

 **Now, let's get started on trying to take over the world!**

* * *

It was a rainy night in Burbank, California. It was currently pouring buckets, as windy as a tornado, yet with no thunder or lightning in sight. You'd have to be insane to go out in this weather without a raincoat or umbrella.

"Pinky, hurry up! We have to get back to the lab!" A small, white furred mouse with a rather large head glanced around for his companion, squinting in the downpour.

"In a second, Brain! I need to get something I dropped!" Another voice rang out on the streets of the Burbank suburbs. Brain turned, and caught a glimpse of white fur. He ran towards the voice.

Near a sewer drain, another mouse looked like he was trying to grab something. He was tall and lanky, with big ears and a long tail. He was also wearing a yellow raincoat with a matching hat (he hadn't known it would rain out; he just thought it looked pretty). Brain stopped, and turned to the taller mouse.

"Pinky, what are you doing?" he asked, tapping his foot impatiently. Pinky was currently inching closer to the edge of the sewer drain.

"I dropped my paper boat, and it floated down here. I've...almost...got it!" he replied, not looking up at his companion. He leaned so far it looked like he'd fall in any minute. Brain grabbed Pinky by the collar of his raincoat and yanked him backwards.

"Pinky, if your little arts and crafts project floated down there, it's most likely long gone by now. Now come. It's a long trip back to the lab." Still holding Pinky by his collar, he dragged the taller mouse away from the sewer grate, just barely missing a pair of glowing yellow eyes peering out of the storm drain.

"Woo, it's really coming down now, huh Brain? Narf!" Pinky said, now walking beside his friend. Brain sighed.

"Yes, Pinky. Another brilliant plan ruined by the unpredictability of Mother Nature," he replied sadly. Pinky turned to his companion.

"Well, maybe she just didn't want us to miss our bedtime," he replied, not understanding what Brain meant at all. Brain rolled his eyes.

"Yes, Pinky. And when we get back, she'll tell us a bedtime story and tuck us in for the night," he replied dryly. Pinky smiled, the sarcastic retort flying right over his head.

"Oh, that sounds lovely, Brain! Zort!" Brain rolled his eyes, and focused on the road ahead. Pinky turned to his companion. "Brain, aren't you worried about getting cold?"

"What are you blabbering about this time?" Brain asked, glancing up at his companion. Pinky shrugged.

"Well, aren't people always saying that if you get too cold, you'll get sick?" he questioned. Brain rolled his eyes.

"That is pure myth, Pinky. A medieval explanation for illness, used by those who couldn't comprehend the existence of pathogens," he explained. Pinky blinked, cocking his head to one side in confusion.

"Um..." Pinky murmured. Brain sighed.

"It's not true," he summarized. Something resembling understanding flashed across Pinky's features.

"Ohhhhh. Narf!" Pinky said, eyes widening in realization, "So, you're not gonna get sick?"

"No, Pinky. I shall not become ill in the foreseeable future."

* * *

" _H'achoo! H'achoo!_ "

Brain sniffed, despite not being able to smell anything, grabbed a tissue, and loudly blew his nose into it. He then went back to work on his latest plan, which he was _positive_ would succeed if only he could figure out the missing variable.

Meanwhile, Pinky was doing something incredibly important as well. His features hardened in concentration, knowing that this would be the time he managed it.

"Hey, Brain? Where'd you put my boa?" he asked, breaking out of his concentration on balancing on a small rubber ball one of the scientists had left behind. Brain waved in Pinky's general direction.

"It's on the shelf, Pinky," he replied (though with how congested he was, it came out sounding like, "Id's on the tob shelb, Pingy."), not turning away from his plan. Pinky grinned.

"Got it, Brain! Zort!" Pinky attempted to roll over to the shelf, only to fall flat on his face. This, strangely, led to a round of hysterical giggling. Brain sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose, partially because of Pinky's stupidity, but mostly to see if I think would help his congestion. The boa now forgotten, Pinky walked over to Brain. "Gee, Brain," he said, looking over his friend's shoulder, "Your voice sure does sound funny! Narf!"

"Well, you're voice doesn't exactly sound serious either, Pinky," he retorted, right before giving a wet sniffle and going back to his plan. "Now cease, Pinky. I must focus on tonight's plan." Pinky frowned at his friend's response.

"Brain, are you sure you aren't sick?" he inquired, a concerned look on his face. Brain turned to his companion.

"Pinky, do I look sick to you?" he asked, tapping his foot. Pinky blinked, then gave his friend a long, hard look. The Brain had dark rings under his eyes, his nose was red (well, redder than usual), and his fur was slightly messy (granted, it was often messy, but this was a _different_ type of messy). Pinky's faced scrunched up in confusion.

"Um...yes?" he muttered. Brain rolled his eyes. Why had he expected any different of an answer from his companion?

"Well, I'm not sick. And anyway, even if I was ill, that wouldn't stop me. Many aspiring world leaders haven't let illness stop them from their tasks, and do you what happened to them?" he asked. The taller mouse scrunched his face again.

"They all died?" he replied. Brain blinked. He wasn't quite expecting that sort of answer.

"Well, yes-I mean, eventually-that's not what I meant and you know it!" he managed to stutter out. Flustered and angry, he grabbed Pinky by the nose. "Pinky, let me put it this way: if you claim I am ill one more time, then I shall be forced to hurt you. Do you understand?" Pinky would've nodded if Brain didn't have his nose in his grasp.

"Got it, Brain. Zort!" he replied. Brain let go of Pinky's nose.

"Good. Now cease with this foolishness, Pinky. I must get back to the plan," he told him, turning back to the schematics written down. It was silent for a moment, with Pinky humming softly and swinging his foot around.

"Hey, Brain? Would you like some tea?" the taller mouse suddenly asked. The Brain blinked, turning to Pinky. Why would Pinky be asking about tea? Pinky barely knew how to _make_ tea!

"Why do you ask?" he inquired, raising one eyebrow. Pinky grinned.

"Well, isn't tea good for sick-I mean, not sick people?" He asked, realizing that he had forgotten to hide his true intentions. The damage was already done, however. A look of anger on his face, the Brain walked over to his companion, and swung his fist to bop him on the head.

He missed. Not just by one or two inches, either. You could've fit another one of Pinky's head in the space that was between Pinky's head and where Brain had swung. Pinky blinked at his companion.

"You missed, Brain. You never miss," he said, stunned. Brain blinked, then rubbed his eyes. There were currently three Pinkys standing in front of him.

And all of them were spinning...

Brain's eyes snapped shut. When he dared to open them again, there was only one Pinky. Trying to recover, the Brain snorted.

"Hmph. You're lucky I went against my better judgement this time, Pinky." And with that, the Brain returned to pondering his plan. Pinky frowned.

"But Brain, you looked like your head was all spinny," he replied worriedly. The Brain, who was beginning to get tired of these constant interruptions, turned to the taller mouse.

"Pinky, I can assure you I was in no way or form-" he began, right before his eyes widened. "Dizziness! Hang on a minute." The Brain turned back to his scheme, wrote something down, then came back up with a big grin. "Yes!" he cheered, turning to Pinky, "Pinky! Are you pondering what I'm pondering?!"

"I think so Brain, but shouldn't Mickey Mouse be named Mockey Mouse if that's true?" he replied, scratching his head. Brain rolled his eyes.

"As much as I'd love to follow the train of thought that led to that conclusion, we have more important things to do tonight," he replied, grabbing his plans and running towards the cage door...only to be stopped by a hand grabbing him from behind.

Brain blinked, then turned around. Pinky's hand was on his shoulder, and the mouse had a rare serious expression on his face.

"Oh no you don't," he said calmly, "You're coming with me." Brain tried to pull away.

"But-but Pinky! The plan!" he protested, attempting to squirm out of Pinky's grip.

"You being sick is more important than your plan," Pinky replied. Brain glared at his companion.

"Pinky, for the last time, _I am not sick_!" he shouted. Right then, as though his body wanted to betray him, he went into a sneezing fit. Ending with a sniffle, he looked up to see Pinky looking as determined as before.

Pinky sat the ill (and in denial) mouse down on the sponge they were currently using as a bed.

"Now, wait here. The nurse will be seeing you soon," he said in a sing-songy voice, walking away. Brain blinked.

"Nurse? What does he mean by nurse?" he mused. Before he could formulate a proper hypothesis, Pinky returned, and Brain's jaw dropped.

"Hello, I'm Nurse Pinky! Narf! Your examination will begin in a moment!" Pinky was standing in front of him, decked out in a nurse's outfit he probably got from one of his dolls. Brain's mouth was still open, but he closed it when Pinky walked up to him.

"Pinky! What in the name of Stephen Hawking are you _wearing_?!" he half-asked, half-shouted. Pinky grinned, giving a quick little twirl.

"Do you like it, Brain? It was just something I picked up! Zort!" he replied. He then leaned towards Brain. "Now, say 'aaah'."

"Pinky, you need a tongue depressor to manage this," he replied. Pinky's brow furrowed in confusion. "The big popsicle stick thingies in the lab." Pinky's eyes widened with realization, and he nodded.

"You got it, Brain! Poit!" And with that, Pinky began his quest for a tongue depressor...which ended quickly, as they were right outside the cage. He cracked off enough to fit in Brain's mouth, then put it near Brain. "Now, say 'aah', Brain."

Brain shook his head. Pinky frowned, then tried to get it into his mouth. With each try, Brain would simply move his head to avoid it. Finally, after much struggle, Pinky finally managed to get Brain's mouth open, and he looked in.

"Ew, it's all slimey and red in there," he said, scrunching his facial features. Brain rolled his eyes.

"Pingy, id's supposed tah be slimey inside mah mouth," he explained dryly around the tongue depressor. Granted, the red was a little alarming, but that could've been from his allergies, despite the fact it had just rained.

"Well, alright, if you say so. Narf!" he replied. Pinky took the tongue depressor piece out of his mouth, and brought over a small thermometer. "Alright now, say 'ahh' again."

Brain was about to shake his head, but he saw Pinky narrow his eyes in determination. He sighed.

"Ahh," he relented, opening his mouth. Pinky inserted the thermometer into Brain's mouth. A few minutes passed.

"Pinky, do you even know-" he began, right before being shushed by Pinky, of all people.

"Brain, you know not to talk with that in your mouth," he lectured. Brain sighed internally, propping his chin on his hand. Eventually, the thermometer had stopped, and Pinky took it out. He scrunched up his face.

"Um, Brain, what does this say?" he asked, turning to his smarter partner. Brain simply snatched it away and read it. Once he did, his eyes widened in shock.

"101.5 degrees?! That can't be right!" he exclaimed. He frowned. "It must have gotten fouled up whe I spoke. We need to do it again, Pinky." And with that, Brain put the thermometer back in his mouth. Another few minutes, and it was done once again. The Brain took out the thermometer, and read it again.

101.5. Exactly the same as before.

Brain stared at the thermometer in pure shock. Behind him, he heard Pinky cluck his tongue.

"I have the feeling you're a sick mouse, Brain," he said, wagging his finger. Brain rolled his eyes.

"Fine. I'm sick. But I am not in an ill enough state to be unable to go through with tonight's plan, so if you'll excuse me," he replied, heading towards the cage door. This was quickly stopped by Pinky grabbing him from behind.

"Oh no you don't," Pinky retorted, grabbing Brain in a hug, "You're sick, which means you need to rest." Seeing his friend's dismayed expression, Pinky patted Brain's head. "Don't worry, Brain. As your Nurse Pinky, I'll take good care of you! Poit!"

In response to this joyful proclamation, Brain sighed and propped his hand on his chin despondently.

* * *

"Pinky!"

The aforementioned mouse, still in his nurse outfit, dashed over to the sponge. "Yes, Brain?"

Sitting on the sponge bed, Brain was wrapped in a blanket with a ice pack for his fever. Next to him was a half empty tissue box.

"Would you mind getting me some tea for my throat?" he asked, voice still heavily congested. Pinky grinned.

"You got it, Brain!" he replied, giving a thumbs up. He dashed off, exiting the cage.

"And don't leave the teabag in this time!" Brain shouted after him. He wasn't ever sure Pinky would hear him, but he wasn't taking any chances.

After he was sure Pinky was out of view and earshot, looking to the left and to the right just to make sure, he unwrapped the blanket, took off the ice pack, and stood up. Pulling out a bent paper clip from beneath the bed, the Brain dashed off towards the door of the cage. Right before putting the paper clip in the lock, he blinked.

There were three locks, two transparent, one opaque.

And, like Pinky's heads, all three were spinning. Lovely.

Brain clamped his eyes shut for a few moments, then peeked out of his left eye. Just like that, there was only one lock. And with that, he began picking it.

"Brain, I've got your tea!"

Drat! Just as he was about to succeed, too! Brain quickly began locking the door again. Just as he pulled out the paper clip and stashed it under the bed, Pinky came over, holding the tea tray. Narrowing his eyes, Pinky put the tray on spool beside the spong bed.

"Brain, have you been trying to do your plan thingie while you're sick?" he asked suspiciously. Trying to stay out of trouble with Pinky, Brain feigned innocence.

"What?! Why, I'd never do that, Pinky!" he lied, putting a paw on his chest. Noticing the paper clip sticking out, he shoved it deeper under the sponge. Luckily, Pinky didn't notice a thing. Seemingly convinced, he held Brain semi-protectively, and laid him down on the sponge.

"Alright, time to take your temperature again!" The taller mouse chimed. The Brain sighed and opened his mouth, and Pinky put the thermometer in. A few minutes passed, then it was done and Pinky took out the thermometer.

"The line looks the same as before, Brain," he informed, frowning. Brain looked up at Pinky.

"I have an idea. Why don't you go out to get some fever medication? I was considering taking a nap myself," he replied, giving a yawn. Pinky's eyes lit up.

"Oh, that's a wonderful idea, Brain! I'll go out and get some medicine for that yucky fever of yours! Brilliant!" No response. "Brain?" Again, no response. "Braaaain?"

He looked at Brain, only to find him sound asleep, snoring lightly. Pinky couldn't help but smile.

"Aww..." he cooed. He tucked the blanket around Brain, then blew him a kiss. "Sleep tight, Brain," he whispered. And with that, he left the cage for the pharmacy.

* * *

From behind the counter of the pharmacy, a black haired teen sighed boredly. He glanced around at the practically empty room. It was always so boring during the night shift. Nothing interesting ever happened.

"Hello there!"

The teenager blinked, the looked around confusedly. Where was the voice coming from?

"Down here!"

He looked down at the top of the counter. On the counter, there was a small...man? Mouse? For some reason, he couldn't quite tell. Anyway, he had white hair and was wearing a nurse outfit. Next to him was a bottle of cold medicine nearly as big as he was.

"Hello! My name is Pinky! Narf!" he said cheerfully. The teen blinked.

"What're your purchases, sir?" he asked, a bit in shock. Was this some sort of prank?

"Well, I got some cold medicine for my bestest buddy, Brain!" the man, apparently named Pinky, replied. "He's a genetically altered lab mouse trying to _take over the world_! Zort! But he's sick, so he can't take over the world." Again, the teen blinked, still in shock. He simply put in his purchases.

"That'll be three ninety-five," he said, still wondering if this was a joke. The tiny man pulled out the amount of money and handed it to him.

"Bye!" Pinky said, jumping off of the counter. The teenager looked up.

"Have a nice day," he droned, now convinced this was all a prank. As the mouse exited, the teen sighed.

That was one of the oddest customers he'd ever rung up.

* * *

"Oh, Bra-ain! I'm ba-ack!" Pinky cheered, opening the cage door. There was no reply. "Hm, Brain must still be sleeping." He put the cold medicine on the cage floor. "I didn't know which one you wanted, so I got the one that looked pretty! And I met the _nicest_ boy in the pharmacy! Zort! Oh, he was so polite!"

Still, there was no reply from the lump underneath the blanket. Pinky walked over to the sponge.

"Brain, time to take your medicine!" No reply. "Brain?" He pulled back the blanket on the sponge...

...to reveal a pillow instead of Brain!

"Brain! You've been turned into a pillow!" Pinky cried, completely misunderstanding what had happened. He ran around in a panic, screaming. He then dashed over to the test tubes on the counter. He reasoned (in some sense of the word) that something there would be able to fix Brain.

"Oh, I never should've left you alone, Brain! Now your cold turned you into a pillow!" he cried. While he was trying to pick up some purple test tube, he noticed a slightly open door. Narrowing his eyes, Pinky recognized that as the door to the room they used to keep the big suit thingie Brain had made. He walked over and opened the door.

The big suit was gone.

Finally, the pieces began to click in Pinky's head. Brain had managed to sneak out, take the suit, and was trying to do his plan!

"Braaaain..." Pinky said disappointedly. He thought Brain was actually going to take a nap!

With a new determination, Pinky stormed towards the door and pushed it open, ready to search for Brain.

* * *

As it turned out, Pinky didn't need to search for Brain for long. He just needed to follow the trail of destruction.

"Naaarf..." Pinky said, eyes widening in shock. There were knocked over trash cans, a few knocked down tree branches, and even a bent lamppost!

Clearly, that fever was not being kind to Brain.

Pinky ran as fast as he could between knocked over cans and dented pavement. Coming to a crossroads, Pinky glanced left then right, then went right seeing a some knocked down tree branches, which he weaved in and out of.

Coming up to a building, he skidded to a stop in front of a security guard.

"Sir, have you seen a big, big man with a big, furry head come in here?!" he asked frantically. The security guard didn't even flinch when he nodded. Pinky didn't even reply as he ran inside.

* * *

Inside the depths of the building, the Brain was out of the suit and standing on the control panel. He was so close! All he needed to do was play the frequency that would render the world in a state of dizziness. As he sniffled and rubbed his nose on his arm, he began to type in the final calculations. All he needed to do was push the button in exactly five minutes, and there was nothing that could stop him from doing that!

"Brain!"

Well, almost nothing.

He turned around to see Pinky, still in his nurse outfit, tapping his foot against the floor angrily. "Pinky! I-erm-"

"Don't you 'I-erm' me! You're supposed to be resting!" Pinky said angrily. Brain looked apologetic.

"I know, Pinky. But this plan is going to work! I can feel it!" he replied. Pinky simply let out a _h_ _mph_ and crossed his arms. Brain rolled his eyes and turned back to his plan. He raised his hand into the air, preparing to press the button...

...only to have _three_ buttons appear.

However, this bout of dizziness was more intense than the others, causing Brain's stomach to churn a little. He ignored it, and tried to push the button. He missed, and then he tried again with the same result. By that point, the dizziness got so bad the Brain could only let out a small moan and curl up on the control panel, grasping both his pounding head and now violently churning stomach.

His plan had failed because of a _virus_.

Behind him, he could hear Pinky clucking his tongue behind him.

"I know, Pinky, I know: I should have rested," he said, eyes clamped shut. He could feel Pinky kneel behind him, rubbing his back.

"Well, you'll have plenty of time to rest back at the lab," he replied calmly. Slowly, he helped Brain to his feet. Brain looked up at Pinky woozily.

"Thank you, Pinky," he mumbled, tiredly leaning on his companion. Pinky just gave a gentle smile.

"No problem, Brain."

* * *

Back at the lab, Pinky awkwardly poured the medicine into the spoon.

"Now, say 'ah', Brain," he told the small, blanket-wrapped mouse. Brain opened his mouth, and Pinky put the spoon inside. Brain swallowed the medicine, but not without making a face.

"Ick. People called that cherry flavored?" he asked disgustedly. Pinky looked at the medicine, then at the spoon.

"I don't see what's wrong with it. I had some on the way home," Pinky replied. Brain rolled his eyes.

"Of course you did, Pinky," he said dryly, sneezing right afterwards. Sniffing, he became determined. "Well, let us hope this infernal cold doesn't last very long, because we have much to do to-" Right after he said that, he saw the look Pinky was giving him, and quickly corrected himself, "-I mean, when I'm healthy again."

"Why, Brain? What're we going to do when you're healthy again?" He asked curiously. Brain grabbed a handful of tissues.

"The same thing we do whenever we are in good health, Pinky," he replied, right before blowing his nose. "Try to take over the world!"

* * *

 **They're Pinky, they're Pinky and the Brain, Brain, Brain, Brain!**

 **...I had to do it. I really did.**

 **Anyway, I like to think I did a pretty good job, and I actually hope something like this happens in the reboot (which would also support my headcanon of Brain having a crud immune system because he sometimes forgets to sleep and eat...and generally take care of himself). Also, thumbs up on the reboot! May it be as good or better than the original!**

 **So, I'm gonna try and publish more fics, some being a Ducktales sickfic (what did I tell you guys in the beginning), a couple of Skylanders fics, a crossover, an (hopefully) unconventional Pokémon fic, and a rather long Animaniacs fanfiction. So yeah, gonna be more active!**

 **Read, favorite, and review! See ya later!**


End file.
